Many electronic devices, particularly computer and data storage equipment, are supplied power from an alternating current (AC) power source. A power distribution unit (PDU) is typically employed with data storage equipment. A typical power distribution unit is usually formed as a long row of receptacles with a narrow width whereby equipment which requires electrical power may connect with the power distribution unit through the row of receptacles.
Conventional power distribution units have a number of challenges. Space is a premium within computer racks and cabinets; therefore, the size of the power distribution unit is always a major concern. As computer, server, and network equipment continues to grow in size, the concern over space within a computer rack or cabinet is increased. Also, there is a challenge with respect to a number of receptacles to provide on a power distribution unit, but there is also another challenge in the type of receptacles that should be placed on the power distribution unit to serve current requirements and future requirements.